1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus including a filling material and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, organic or inorganic light emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses having wide viewing angles, excellent contrast ratios, and high response speeds, and thus, are regarded as next-generation display apparatuses. Also, an organic light emitting display apparatus, including an emission layer formed of an organic material, has excellent luminosity, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics compared to inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, and may provide a color image.